Pet
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: Karkat gets riled up in a kink-filled Equius, but finds out that it was actually quite enjoyable. Petplay, slight Master/Slave. Happy Birthday to my dear Val, as this was her present. Many Thanks!


"I can't believe I am fucking doing this bullshit," Karkat murmured heavily as he twined the thick, leather strap between his fingers. Yeah, he couldn't believe it, but he was quickly coming to accept this…

And this was bowing before him on all fours, collar around its neck and attached to the leather strap which Karkat held, and missing a shirt. Beads of perspiration dripped down the blue-blood's face, which was also tinted with a faint blue blush. "Your language is extremely lewd, lowblood."

Karkat frowned and gave a sharp tug to the leash, making Equius first gag, then groan. "Watch what you say, you fucking sweaty-ass freak. Who do you think I am? I'll answer for you: I'm your fucking leader, an **all-mighty** leader! And you gotta do what I say, exactly!"

Equius grimaced slightly at his words and bowed his head even more. "I- I apologize, but, please, don't call me a freak…"

Ah, yes, of course. Karkat's eyes narrowed and his frown became accented as he grumbled, "Fine. Then what do you think your name should be?" The higher blooded being was silent, not knowing what to do and not allowed to talk back. "Hnn," it took a moment, but Karkat smirked with realization. "How about I call you 'Pet'?"

One could quite literally see a new sheen of sweat develop on the blue-blood's brow. Karkat's smirk could not have gotten any bigger. "Oh, so you like that name? I always knew you would be a kinky asshole…" Equius openly grimaced at his own reaction, but he had no time to complain as he was tugged by the collar. "Come on,_ Pet._"

The beckoning in such a ludicrous tone had Equius nearly scrambling forward, especially since he was brought to kneel before the low-blood of whom was sitting on a nearby bench. Nearly just as quickly, Karkat was fiddling with the zipper of his pants.

Equius' blush darkened even more so, his cheeks nearly painted blue, when the other rid himself of his pants, and his bulge became unsheathed. "You be a good little yip beast now and please your fucking master…" Red genetic material dripped down the high-blood's chin as the bulge tickled his jaw. The pet had to thickly swallow to keep himself from groaning in such a lewd manner. "Pet, what did I say?"

Karkat was given a rather childish glare from behind a pair of shades, but he cared not. In fact, he liked the expression, especially since the high and mighty blue-blood was coated with a blush, flustered beyond belief, and leashed before him. His hand was teasingly touching himself, just trying to push the already tensed being further. "Please your Master."

One could quite literally see a shiver run down the blue-blood's spine. It was so hard to just stay put, so he gave up on that and (almost literally) dove in.

The Master gave a choked, yet satisfied, groan when his pet had wrapped a tentative hand around the base of his bulge, stroking to the tip and down with delicate motions. "Heh, that's it, Pet," he murmured with a faltering smirk, it soon disappearing when his eyes had closed blissfully.

Equius was much more pulled together, in fact, he was being quite attentive as he was observing his Master's little twitches and the pulsing of the muscle in his palm. He wanted to further it a bit, but he was unsure at this point, and instead voted for awaiting his Master's next order.

Karkat bit his lip, his hips were pushing up in languid thrusts, and he was finding himself to be quickly reaching a plateau. He re-opened his droopy eyes and gave a rather snide look to the blue-blooded being. "Come on, don't you go fucking lazy on me, give me something more for fucks sake…"

In any other tone or with any other expression, Equius would have scoffed and turned away such a request. But, oh, the low-blood's tone was so needy, and so dazed, and his eyes were fazed over with a clear sheen of begging. That was so delicious.

"Of course, Master," he had hummed truthfully, and he fully delivered. One hand remained where it was on the low-blood's bulge while a hesitant tongue had slipped out to lick the very tip. Already, a sharp inhale had been rewarded, and that pushed Equius further to take a firm lick from the base all the way up.

The following mewl was so delightful. Karkat was, to be honest, somewhat shameful of his reactions. Fuck it though, it didn't matter, the blue-blood surely wouldn't say a thing, otherwise it could be harmful to his pride as well. So, Karkat reveled in the thorough licks the other was giving.

He had a taste similar to that of a sweet candy, but such was just barely faint, mostly shrouded by the taste of his flesh as well. Equius continued giving sparse licks for a good amount of time, but he knew that his Master would complain eventually, so, he had promptly opened his mouth wider to actually let the writhing muscle slide down his throat.

Now encased in wet warmth, Karkat couldn't contain any more of his pleasured sounds. A hand curled into the blue-blood's long locks of hair, and he was soon tugging on the other's hair while mewls and pitiful moans blubbered from past his lips. His legs edged more apart to allow his pet more room to work, letting himself be splayed open for the taking. "V-very fu-uhh-fucking…" Wow, he couldn't even finish a fucking sentence for fucks sake.

A muscle being coiled and uncoiled in his mouth had Equius nearly choking, but he held back the urge as best as he could. His own problem was writhing with aching abandon inside of his trousers, but he couldn't possibly relieve himself, he didn't have the right…

His tongue flicked around gently, trying to up the antics, while his hand was still stroking the base thoroughly. Master seemed to be enjoying it, he had thought to himself, and he felt much more confident and sure of what he was doing when he brought his other hand up to finger the low-blood's sopping wet nook.

Karkat conveyed a deep groan and soon gasped as a finger was easily slipped inside of him, stretching him out just the slightest bit. He had to shift his legs again, and found himself situating his right leg onto his pet's shoulder. The tingling between his thighs grew warm and even more wet as another finger was pushed into him and he was stretched even more. His body was twitching softly, and his bulge was pulsating within the blue-blood's mouth, seeping red genetic material, some of it even dripping down his pet's chin.

Equius added a third finger, stretching out the low-blood a fair amount. His mouth was still at work, but lethargic, as his jaw was somewhat sore. He lifted away to catch his breath, his free hand moving in to rapidly stroke the still writhing and dripping muscle. His fingers were curling and pushing, tickling at the soft and slick walls of the low-blood's nook, and he could feel his Master tingling and trembling in pleasure.

"How do you appreciate the exquisite treatment, Master?" Equius asked with a low voice, his eyes peering and watching the other closely. The tightening and pressure in his pants was becoming much more prominent, and he so desperately wanted to let go and touch himself. But not quite yet, not yet…

"F-fuck yes…" Karkat growled past a grunt, baring his teeth and hissing. "Fuck, give me more, more…"

Equius raised a brow as he thickly asked, "Is that- an order?"

Karkat opened his once blissfully closed eyes and gave the blue-blood a harsh expression. "Yes. Give me more, now."

The pet had to take a moment to catch his breath. "As you- command…"

It was so lewd, so disgraceful, so vile, to follow the commands of a low-blood. It was so lewd, but holy hell, it was so erotic.

His head bowed again, and Equius didn't even pause in allowing the warm and slick muscle to slide into his mouth again, taking solace in the hot orifice. His Master was soon moaning and twitching again, especially since those fingers inside of him had found a sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him and were nearly harassing it. However, this time around, Equius did not give mercy.

Karkat's eyes were nearly rolling into the back of his skull as he tried to move his hips up, but such an action wasn't going so well. His pet was truly bestowing him with the 'more' he had commanded, making little slurping sounds as he bobbed his head and suckled generously at his bulge, even using his tongue to swipe around and leave no area untouched. Not only that, but those three (three whole fucking fingers!) fingers were shoving and pressing in at a vicious pace, racking shivers and pulses through his body every shove inward. He knew, he just knew, that he wouldn't last long.

Equius kept going like a real trooper. He sucked harder, tongue whirling around the writhing muscle and fingers not ceasing for a moment. It was easy to tell that his Master would not last long, mostly by the harsh panting and twitching of his fingers and legs.

"E-Equius…" and the way he said his name was so breathy and desperate, so fucking desperate. Karkat clenched his jaw and grunted loudly, taking a harsh grip of the leash and tugging it harshly, making Equius choke briefly. Not a moment later, the low-blood was squealing loudly as his genetic material shot down the high-blood's throat and dripped down his fingers.

The Pet sputtered rather pitifully when his mouth suddenly filled with red goop, but he couldn't lift his head with his Master keeping him in place with a firm hand. So, Equius swallowed every bit of genetic material that was delivered into his mouth. Karkat released his grip as he slowly relaxed, letting Equius sit back and breathe deeply.

It was calm for a long moment. Equius was silent as he deeply considered asking a certain question. "M-Master. Could you, perhaps, help me out as well…?" He soon murmured in a low whisper.

Even though it was hushed, Karkat heard it, and gave a laugh. "Nah, don't really feel like it…"

"W-what?!"

The low-blood rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm the** all-mighty** Leader, what I says goes, and I think I am satisfied well enough." Karkat got to his feet as he spoke and made his way to the door, leaving Equius dumbfounded and painfully aroused. "But, feel free to touch yourself however much you want,_ Pet_~"


End file.
